


Muku si Preman.

by tepungtomioka



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I think it is, Is this a crack, TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU EPISODE BUKAN SEKEDAR WAYANG, ngakak banget tapi lupa episode/judulnya, waktu si sincan jadi preman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepungtomioka/pseuds/tepungtomioka
Summary: Percayalah.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Muku si Preman.

**Author's Note:**

> tw : oocness.

"Aku mau jadi preman."

Syok. Benar-benar syok. Haruskah Yuki syok? Karena seharusnya ini wajar. Bukankah semua aktor itu harusnya terbuka pada semua peran? Lantas kenapa Yuki syok ketika mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Muku?

"Eh..kau mau mengikuti sepupu gangster klasik mu itu?"

"B-bukan, Yuki-kun!" Muku jadi memerah. Dan tidak, sepupunya bukan preman maupun gangster, oke? Sepupunya adalah orang baik!

"Begini..dari shoujo manga yang ku baca beberapa waktu lalu itu karakter utama laki-laki nya adalah seseorang preman! Blablabla.." mulai lagi deh, Muku dan obsesi nya pada shoujo manga.

"..jadi begitu. M-mungkin aku bisa mencoba mengubah gayaku, dan mencoba peran baru. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjadi preman!"

Yuki hanya menghela nafas. Yah, biarkanlah temannya berkarya.

"Mau street act gitu sekarang?"

"Eh? Yuki-kun mau menemaniku?"

Yuki memutar bola matanya dan bangkit dari sofa. "Kenapa tidak? Kau sepertinya ingin sekali memerankan peran itu."

Mendengar itu membuat Muku terlalu girang sampai melompat dan memeluk Yuki. "Wahh! Yuki-kun terimakasih!"

"T-Tunggu! Hei! Jangan peluk aku!" Yuki yang tidak biasanya mendapat afeksi pun langsung panik. Yah meskipun itu Muku sekalipun, anak luar biasa sekaligus gebetan kecilnya, dia masih tidak terbiasa. Buru-buru Muku mundur, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Ah! U-um, maaf Yuki-kun. Aku terlalu semangat.."

Yuki merapihkan gaun kasualnya yang biasa dia pakai, "Tidak masalah. Aku masih ada beberapa pakaian bekas yang cocok untuk penampilan 'preman' mu itu."

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Setelah mendadani Muku dan mengganti pakaian, Yuki dan temannya itu langsung pergi ke Veludo Way untuk melakukan street act dadakan. Muku memang terlihat menggemaskan menggunakan pakaian preman, namun dengan sentuhan make-up dari Azami, akhirnya Muku bisa terlihat sedikit garang. Sedikit.

Bukan main, reaksi yang mereka dapatkan ketika berakting di luar lumayan menarik perhatian. Muku yakin sekali orang-orang terpengaruh dengan akting premannya, meskipun dalam pandangan Yuki dia tahu orang-orang datang melihat mereka karena ingin melihat orang menggemaskan bertingkah seram.

Mereka pun pulang ketika hari sudah mulai malam.

"Wahh! Tadi ramai sekali orang-orang menonton kita. Yuki-kun bahkan dengan hebatnya berperan sebagai seorang perempuan yang sedang ku todong menggunakan pisau!" Ujar Muku kelewat bahagia. Ah, iya, Yuki ingat apa yang orang-orang katakan ketika adegan itu terjadi.

_'Lihat anak itu memegang pisau! Lucunya~'_

_'Jika preman yang mendatangiku seperti dia, aku rela memberikan semua hartaku padanya!'_

_'Kyaa tusuk aku dengan pisau mu!'_

....begitulah kira-kira respon yang dia dengar. Meskipun begitu, Muku begitu percaya diri dengan peran premannya. Yuki tidak ingin menghancurkan ekspektasi Muku yang dianggap oleh dirinya sendiri cocok memerankan preman, tapi dia harus menjadi teman yang baik.

"Erm..Muku."

"Ya, Yuki-kun?"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau lebih mendalami peran mu? Yah, yang tadi sudah cukup hebat sih." Aish, Yuki mana tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Muku langsung memandang ke arah jalan.

"Ah..begitukah?"

"Iyaa."

"Oh! Yuki-kun." Tiba-tiba Muku berhenti. "Silahkan pulang duluan! Aku ada urusan tiba-tiba."

"Eh? Malam-malam begini? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Bahaya bila Muku dibiarkan sendirian. Meskipun dia sempat masuk ekskul lari dan juga keahlian Yuki dalam bela diri perlu diragukan, jika jalan berdua tidak akan ada yang macam-macam 'kan?

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku sedang jadi preman, 'kan? Tidak akan ada yang mau menyakiti seorang preman!" Muku tersenyum, namun ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi khawatir. "T-tapi Yuki-kun tidak ingin pulang sendiri ya? A-aku akan mengantar Yuki-kun pulang terlebih dahulu!"

Yang dia khawatirkan itu kau, Muku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau begitu hati-hati." Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yuki pulang sendirian lebih dulu. Dia harus percaya dengan Muku. Dia pasti baik-baik saja.

Di sisi lain, urusan yang Muku perlu kerjakan adalah membeli seri baru dari manga shoujo favoritnya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir diskon, beruntung dia mendapatkannya di saat-saat terakhir.

Di perjalanan pulang, Muku masih diam-diam tersenyum. Dia benar-benar sangat puas dan bahagia dapat memerankan peran yang cukup menantang. Dan dia pun masih ingat pesan Yuki untuk mendalami perannya.

Tapi..bagaimana caranya?

Ketika Muku sampai di asrama, dia mendapati ada Banri yang tengah menonton drama di televisi. Banri menyadari keberadaannya dan ingin menyapa, namun terkejut dengan pakaian dan make-up yang digunakan oleh Muku.

"Wah, Muku. Penampilan macam apa itu?"

Muku langsung menjatuhkan belanjaannya di atas sofa dan memajukan bibirnya.

Ini dia! Maafkan Muku atas kelancangannya, tapi Banri saat ini adalah teman yang tepat untuk membantunya mendalami peran.

"M-MINTA UANG 5RIBU!"

"Hah..?"

"A-anu, a-ah.." Muku langsung panik ketika mendapatkan respon yang tidak menduga. Banri sepertinya tidak mengetahui kalau Muku sedang berakting. "A-anu, Banri-kun, aku sedang.."

"Oh. Kau sedang mencoba peran baru? Boleh tuh. Coba ulang lagi." Banri tersenyum dan mematikan televisi. Mata Muku berbinar kembali karena dia tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh pada Banri. Muku berdehem dan menodongkan pisau mainan yang dia pakai sebagai properti saat street act tadi siang.

"M-MINTA UANG 5 RIBU!"

"Yah.. aku cuman punya 2 ribu. Belum makan lagi tiga hari." Banri membuka dompetnya dan menunjukkan isi di dalamnya. Benar saja, isinya hanya dua lembar uang seribuan. Muku jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

_Ya Tuhan kasihan sekali_ _Banri-kun_ _.._ batin Muku.

Mana tega dia melihatnya temannya seperti itu? Muku mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan selembar uang lima ribu pada Banri.

"B-Banri-kun, ini! Gunakanlah! Maaf aku memalakmu.."

"Heh?"

Muku menutup matanya dan semakin menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Banri. "Ambil saja!"

"Ah..oke," Banri mengambil uang tersebut. Mungkin ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul, tapi siapa dia menolak rezeki? "Makasih ya."

Muku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Semoga Banri-kun bisa makan lagi ya!" Sebelum Banri dapat tertawa dan berkata bahwa dia bercanda, Muku sudah jalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam.

Di perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Itaru yang sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan game di ponselnya. Muku memperhatikannya sejenak.

Mungkin ini target keduanya.

Muku berjalan mengendap-endap, mengikuti Itaru dari belakang, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan memberhentikannya.

"B-berhenti di sana! Ini preman! Minta uang!"

Itaru mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya dan menatap Muku, "Maaf?"

"I-Itaru-san, ini preman!" Muku menodongkan kedua tangannya, berlagak jadi sebuah pistol.

"......." Itaru menghela nafas, kemudian mengusap wajahnya. "..uangku habis."

"Huh..?"

"Sejujurnya, Muku. Aku benar-benar kehabisan uang. Aku sudah seminggu tidak makan, dan aku tidak yakin akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kantoku sudah jarang membawakan makanan ke dalam kamar ku dan ku rasa aku akan merenggang nyawa sebentar lagi—"

"HUWAA ITARU-SAN! INI! INI AMBIL UANG KU! CEPAT MAKAN SANA!"

"Yeeyyy makasih Muku."

Muku menghela nafas ketika melihat Itaru akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Kasihan sekali anggota-anggota di sini...kenapa banyak sekali dari mereka yang jarang makan? Sepertinya memang benar masakan Kantoku dan juga Omi belum cukup....atau mungkin mereka—

"Sedang apa kau di lorong malam-malam begini?"

Lamunan penuh pikiran Muku tiba-tiba saja membuyar. Muku melihat ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Yuki-kun.."

"Malam juga kau pulangnya. Ganti baju dan cuci muka sana."

Muku tersenyum dan memegang tangan Yuki. "Yuki-kun! Aku tadi mengikuti saran Yuki-kun untuk mendalami peranku, dan aku mencoba malak!"

"HAH?" Saking lebarnya mata Yuki terbuka, dia sampai berpikir bahwa bola matanya akan menggelinding keluar dari tempatnya. Syok sekali dia mendengarnya. Apa sarannya salah ditangkap?!

Yuki meneguk ludahnya.

"..Terus? Bagaimana malaknya? Berhasil? Berapa banyak yang kau dapat?"

"Aku tadi—"

Muku tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Mata berbinarnya ketika ingin bercerita pada Yuki tiba-tiba saja pudar dan madam. Kemudian dia berkaca-kaca.

"....sepertinya tidak jadi."

"Lah, kenapa?"

Muku mengambil nafas panjang dan tertawa garing. "Sejujurnya, Yuki-kun.."

Dan Muku pun menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami semenjak sampai di asrama.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Muku ingin mengembalikan baju pinjamannya pagi-pagi, dia hanya menemui Tenma sendirian di kamar mereka. Muku berterimakasih dan menaruh baju pinjamannya di atas meja Yuki. Ketika dia berjalan ke ruang tengah, barulah dia melihat Yuki. Dia tersenyum dan ingin menyapa.

"Yuki-ku—"

"Jangan macam-macam lagi dengan Muku."

"Eh?" Muku berhenti tepat di belakang Yuki. Muku kebingungan mendengar suara garang keluar dari mulut Yuki, namun saat dia melihat dua orang sedang bersujud di depannya, barulah dia menyadari situasi tersebut.

"Gyaa Yuki-kun sedang apa?!"

"Oh. Muku, selamat pagi. Ini uang mu yang kemarin." Yuki langsung mengembalikan uang yang Muku keluarkan kemarin. Muku menatap uang tersebut, kemudian ke arah dua orang yang sedang bersujud, kemudian ke Yuki. Yuki tersenyum, tapi aura di sekitarnya gelap sekali. Muku jadi takut untuk membela mereka. Akhirnya dia mengambil uang tersebut dari tangan Yuki dan berterimakasih.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah, Muku."

"A-ah, iya."

**Author's Note:**

> TADINYA INI MAU JADI CITRON SAMA TSUZURU. SOALNYA CITRON ENAK DIISENGIN GITU. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi dubur. Yasudah lah.


End file.
